Flak Trooper (RA3)
Flak Troopers are convicts, forced to carry out their sentences by supplying heavy weapons to Soviet infantry battalions. They are decent against vehicles and aircraft, employed by the Soviet Union in the War of the Three Powers and the Uprising. Background Not much is known about the background of the Flak Troopers, other than that they were Gulag inmates who were forced to carry out their sentences on the battlefield. Because of this, they were given the undesirable task of carrying heavy flak cannons and volatile anti-vehicle mines. Statistics imply that only about 28% of all Flak Troopers deployed in combat manage to complete their sentences and return as free men. 81% of these ex-Flak Troopers re-enlist, entering the Soviet war machine once again as Conscripts. Interestingly, 48% of all Flak Troopers also suffer from hearing damage. As for the cause, Magnetic Mines are a prime suspect. In-Game They are especially formidable when garrisoned in buildings. They are cheap, moderately effective anti-tank units and very effective anti-air units, easily equal to the Javelin soldier and superior to the Tankbuster in terms of versatility. However, they are still very vulnerable to anti-infantry weapons and can be crushed by tanks. Even so, they are an essential complement to any infantry attack force. Quotes Created * Flak Trooper, doing my time! Selected * Flak trooper! * Yep! * Where's that food you promised? * What's it gonna be? * Someone's gonna pay! * Just wait 'til I get these chains off! * Who wants a piece of this? * I'm innocent, I swear! * Beats being in the gulag... * So this what they call ‘community service’... * You're gonna make me carry this?! * I have to carry this around? Switching to Magnetic Mines * Mines ready! * Mines! Switching to Flak Cannon * Flak ready! * Alright, flak cannon! Ordered to move * Okay, but then I rest! * I'm going! * Whatever! * Alright! * If you say so! * Ye! Ye! * What do I get? Garrisoning structure * Get in there! * Whats in there? * They serve food? * Just don't lock the door! Ordered to attack * Flak 'em! * Kill! * Punish them! * Is he next? * Here's your share! * There, see what it's like! Ordered to attack airborne * They're staring us down! * You ain't hiding from nobody! * Think you're safe up there?! * Heads up! * A little butterfly! * Na khvatay! (Here, grab it!) Ordered to attack (with Magnetic Mines) * Hold this for me! * Stash it! * Kaboom! * Hehehe! * Let 'em have it! * Hehehe....! Moving to attack * Let's see how this thing works... * What have I got to lose!? * They have it coming! * Let's get this over with! * Time for their medicine! In combat * That's right, sucker! * And there's more coming! * Ah, don't cry now! * Come on, punk! * Let's riot! * Can I go free now? * So this is war! Under fire * I've seen worse! * They don't scare me! * They won't take me alive! * You think that hurts? * Ahh! That hurts! * Nu ty kozyol! (Hey, you a**hole!) Category:The Soviet Union Category:Command & Conquer Category:Infantry